Bunnyrella
Once again, it´s time for Judy and I to attend yet another special occasion Enjoying our night out at a dinner party held at the new mayor´s mansion So many known mammals are invited, and we are too guests of honor It´s just like another date for me and my dear Underneath the chandeliers in the dance hall, the atmosphere is so romantic As always, you´re in your strapless red evening dress, looking fantastic I have my finest suit on as we dine in there peacefully What a fancy place this is, like something out of the last century All of the mayor´s successes and achievements are worth a tip of a hat But everything a hardworking doe like you has achieved is what I respect the most Every time we´re together with just each other, my mind is no longer my own You were brave enough not to give up when some tried to put you down It´s admirable how you kept going until you achieved the impossible If I were ever in your paws, I´d surely want to do the same Working hard and learning so much was worth it in the end Your kindness towards was surely rewarded, as it should A warm smile appears on your face as I hold your hand and tell how I feel I´m happy that my cop wife´s life has lived up to its full potential Now that I think of it, it´s almost like a Cinderella story You´re not only sweet and hardworking, but so beautiful and pretty You are a lovely sight with your fit body, nice butt, shiny eyes and furry ears And I love seeing your cute white buckteeth when you smile But my love for you is stronger than just simple kisses For you, I´d travel through even the stormiest waters I can´t stop thinking about it as we finish out pasta dinner After eating, like the other couples we go to the dance floor Looking at your eyes as the stars shine, with my heart soaring Tonight, I feel like I´m in a dream with you as we´re dancing Just a moment like this with you feels like heaven to me No matter wherever our romantic night takes place My heart beats tenderly as I hold your and with my other on the small of your back I´m filled with such a peaceful feeling as we´re hearing that peaceful music A man like me feels almost powerless to resist your kindness and adorableness Regardless of the occasion, I´ll always listen to my wife´s worries and needs If I were a king or a prince, you´d always be welcome into my castle There is nothing or nobody else in the world that has ever been that valuable to me As we´re leaving the floor, I notice how you´ve dropped your other shoe by accident Chivalrously, I kneel down before you and put it back on your foot You thank me by placing your gloved paws on my furry cheeks And giving your foxy prince a most amorous bunny kiss The nightly scenery serves as a background as we keep kissing in front of a window This is my kind of night, between me and the princess of Bunnyburrow It has been as romantic as a dinner party can be Can´t wait for us to cuddle in natural state when we get home A country girl I once know has slowly turned into the most beautiful thing in Zootopia You´re like a real Bunnyrella. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Dinner party stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories